North Vision Song Contest 22
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = |pre = 21 |nex = 23 | Green = | Green SA = Y | Purple = Y | Red = | Yellow = Y | Blue = }} North Vision Song Contest 22, often referred to as NVSC 22, will be the twenty-second edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest will most likely be hosted in the winning country of the twenty-first edition. Participating countries As of 13 December 2016, 22 countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. This includes Azerbaijan, Finland, Kazakhstan and Romania who will all return after being absent last edition. Egypt will also return after last participating in the nineteenth edition. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : The country's broadcaster, BNT, has cited that due to financial difficulties as well as managemental changes within the broadcaster, Bulgaria's participation in the 22nd edition of the contest is looking unlikely. * : After withdrawing for the North Vision Song Contest 21, the country stated that a return this edition is very likely. However, an official confirmation has yet to be made. * : It was announced 18 September 2016 that Ireland would be withdrawing from the North Vision Song Contest 21. A return in the future seems unlikely, but is not ruled out. * : Monaco hasn't participated in the contest since the seventeenth edition. The specific reason behind the withdrawal has never been confirmed. However, the country has always stated that a return in a future edition isn't ruled out, meaning that Monaco might return this edition. * : Despite originally confirming for last edition, Montenegro was not on the final list of participants. Reasons are mostly financial. They also stated that a return in this or a future edition is uncertain. * : Following a third consecutive non-qualification, the Russian HoD revealed that the country's participation in the 22nd edition is currently undecided, with a final decision set to be made once the full results of the 21st edition are revealed. * : Slovenia was also one of the countries that withdrew from the Northvision Song Contest 21. A return in this or a future edition is uncertain. Associate members * : It's currently unknown whether Hong Kong will participate or not, as it has been confirmed that the country can only return for this edition if they will finish in the top 6 in the twenty-first edition, and subsequently participate as part of the Big 6 this edition, similar to last edition. External links *Forum Category:Editions